The Awakening
by ZooZebra
Summary: She is whimsy and clumsy, an innocent miko college student. He is everything opposite. With the underworld wars at hand, he had to find the answer to his problems. Little did either know, it would fall right into his lap - or rather, she. Disclaimer Character copyright to Rumiko Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

Adenium

There is something peculiar about how roses seem to have different scents, yet they are the same flower. Some are far sweeter than others. Still, they all smell like a rose. I like the way peach roses smell. You would think I like the way jasmine smells,  
considering we have a jasmine tree in the backyard by our family shrine, but I don t really. Well, unless is brewed into mytea. I m an extremist when it comes to tea. I drink it religiously every night before ten and every morning with my breakfast. Prefering exotic flavored teas depending on which time of day, I choose orange blossom for the morning, and chamomile or jasmine at night. I can t stand that grocery kind you buy in large packages. Those are too artificial and not nearly as delightful to enjoy and I have mine special leaves shipped from London. I know, I know; a little too extreme for tea. But like I said, I m an extremist when it comes to tea.

Back to roses. I like those peach ones that are darker right at the tip. They seem to brighten my room where ever I put them. This is exactly why I bought some today. Living with two sisters, twin brothers, a really fat and lazy cat, a susperstitious granfather and my mother who was a single parent - I needed all the subtle, whimsical treats where I could get them.  
My sister Sango, who just turned 17, is very close to me since we're around the same age.  
We rock to the same tunes, love the same art, we even have this eerie thing where we know exactly what the other is thinking or about to do. But let me be the first to tell you though that Nour is also very much her own woman.  
She s got the sense of humor that could make even the unpleasant folk crack a smile. For that I m grateful. There have been one too many times her humor saved me from a horrible car wreck of emotions. She's been involved in martial arts since she was 4 and it shows in how sturdy her walk is and her calculating eyes. But likewise to her humor, I always seem to be the one who can save her from her own wrecks, too. I m the first she calls when a problem arises since she claims I m this wonderful advisor. Apparently I know exactly the right words to say. I really can t disagree but I can say that most of the stuff I say I pull right out of my ass. Just a bunch of tips and helpful words strewn together by an ever thoughtful mind. And for being only 18, I must say I have a lot of helpful words and tips.

Sango and I can t get all the glory either. Our other sister, Rin, is equally an individual.  
Rin s only eight, but she s a smart little devil. Cunning, actually. She is probably a better problem solver than any of us at her age. She is a monster at math.  
I wish I was that good. I might be able to get an A in algebra for once in my life. I should introduce her into the art of being an accountant when she grows up. Hmm, might help with future tax crap that I ll need to deal with.

Souta and Kohaku were twins, born with boxing gloves on their infant hands. They took to martial arts as efficiantly as Sango has, and she prided herself in that fact. I had to admit, they were a frightfull bunch.  
Reminicing slightly on their practices in the backyard, I suddenly chastised myself. "Oh, here we go again," I said bristling to myself. I m thinking way too ahead of myself.  
I m sitting here staring at my roses when I have so much work that needs to be done.  
Onto dinner-making! I should at least have the salad done before Sango gets back from shopping or else she ll have a-

Kagome! Where s that cat? I m going to kick his sorry ass all the way to Utah! He peed in the living room, Sango screamed as she burst into our room.

I dunno. Maybe cowering in the kitchen. I know I would be if you were after me. I sneered at her scowl.

I m not kidding. This is the fifth time this week Buyo blessed our living room with his urine. I thought mom took care of his potty training? She twirled a long, curly,  
black strand of hair in her fingers as she talked. She always does that when she s ticked.

He did. But it looks like that cat s got his own set of rules he ll be following.

Well it won t be for long or mom will have him living out side. She sniffed the air a little and a look crossed her heated face. Did you start dinner yet? It s your turn today and I m hungry.

I know. I m just sprucing up our room a little before hand. It s good to be in a happy mood before doing anything as intricate as preparing a salad and frying some chicken and broccoli, I said comically. She isn t the only one with humor, you know. I like to get under her skin occasionally. Ok, maybe a little more than occasionally. And by the way, have you heard they actually freeze chicken now and put it in a bag? With the broccoli and peppers all cut up and ready to cook? All you gotta do is put it in a pan and presto, it s done! It s amazing! I just couldn t help myself sometimes. And the look on her face is always worth it.

Stop pretending to be a know-it-all and go do something useful, she said turning to exit the room. Now where s that cat? she asked herself.

I love her. I really do. Its such loving and sisterly conversations like these that make life in this house so unpredictable. I should probably pray for Buyo. Sango won t have any mercy for that poor thing.

After a long day of tending to the house with my mind half present, I decided during the late hours of the night to finally sleep. The clock s hour hand had just caressed 3 am and I was still deep into my writing. You see, I m a daydreamer and most daydreamers make the best writers. I can t seem to rip myself away from the words that pour from my hands like a raging waterfall. It s also another passion Sango and I share. She s more of a song writer. She has a spectacular set of vocals. It s actually quite impressive. I wonder if she ever got a call back from this guy who owns a record company. I ll have to ask her that later.

My fingers typed away at my keyboard furiously. They were relentless on the little square keys. I chuckled to myself imagining a cartoon version of me with smoke emitting from the keyboard as I stared at the screen unblinking. I realized a while ago that I have an over imaginative disorder. But what can I say? That s what makes me such a good writer. It's like I m lying down in a field of grass and I m staring up at the sky where the clouds are forming words and picture ideas for me to use in my writing. It always made me feel so at peace to work with my mind in that place. I suppose that s my over imaginativeness again. Whatever it is, it has gotten me three awards at school for literacy competitions and straight A s on every single essay. Speaking of school I should be going to sleep soon. Tomorrow will not be an easy day at school since I know for a fact that I will fail my chemistry exam. I have such great chemistry with writing, and no chemistry with the actual class. Oh the sad irony.

The next day, as Sango and I were walking to school, my eyes drifted from crimson trees, to orange trees, trees as yellow as the sun. Autumn was here and I had never felt so fantastic in my life. Aside from every other autumn these past eighteen years. The smells tickle my nose just right, the colors always make me smile, and my wardrobe is always fit to match. Today I decided to wear a skinny, cream colored pashmina scarf, black three inch heals, grey skinny jeans, an amber knit sweater and a brown shirt under it. My hair was down in loose brown curls. I actually took a lot of pride in my hair. Naturally, my hair was curly and fell right at the small of my back. It s pretty long, but I can make it anything I want with ease. Some days I ll have it in tight curls, other days it will be straight, but on most days I have it mostly straight with loose curls at the ends. Like today for example.

Sango had been talking about this new guy she had been crushing on the whole walk to school and I barely heard a word she had said. I m really glad our sisterly intuition thing we got going on doesn t let us mind read. She d be a lost puppy in my head.

That s why I don t want to make the first move, you know what I mean? she asked me sighing heavily.

Um, yeah, totally. Besides, he s the dude right? He should be the one chasing after you, I said cautiously. I really didn t want her to know I wasn t listening.

Exactly! Thank you! Finally someone who gets it. Oh and don t worry about not paying attention to what I was saying. You well enough made up for it, she smiled and waved to me as she ran off to class. Damn it. Ah, oh well. At least she s not mad. I glanced down into my purse to see if I had remembered to put my cell phone on vibrate.  
I stuck my hand into it and jumbled around feeling for a rectangular shaped thing.  
Speeding down the hall way quickly as the warning bell rang, I was so preoccupied with my purse I didn t even have time to react when I quickly glanced up realizing what was about to happen.

Ouch! I fell backwards and my books went flying and all the contents of my purse spilled out. There was also a body that fell on top of them.

I m sorry, I was in a rush and I wasn t looking where I was going, I grumbled. I was way to embarrassed to even speak convincingly as I gathered up my things.

Hn, a resounding male voice said. Oh no.  
I knew that voice. I looked up shocked and I could just feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sesshomaru Taisho, the hottest, most debonair, most wanted teacher in school was standing in front of me, with those beautifully amber eyes that reminded her of honey, looked at me and extended his hand to me as he rose. I was dumbfounded by him. His face was perfectly carved with a prominent jaw line, perfect straight nose, trimmed eye brows and high cheek bones. I followed the skin from his face to his neck and nearly fainted at the sight of a few chest hairs sticking from his shirt. It was nothing grizzly. They were the same color silver as his hair, despite his young appearnce. But that was just fine with her. He was so hot! I didn t want to feel any more of anidiot than I already did, so I took his hand and brushed off my clothes.

I m really, really sorry. I-I didn t see you walking in front of me, I stuttered trying to make the situation look a little less nerdy. As if stuttering wasn t nerdy at all.

Actually, I was just standing there when I got the plowed by an unattentive student, he said fluidly, amusment twinkling in his amber eyes. Great I slammed myself into him and he wasn t even moving. There goes all the heat in my body rushing to my neck. I could feel myself getting redder by the millisecond. He bent down and grabbed my books and I bent to shove everything into my purse, grateful there wasn t anything embarrassing in it today. I saw my phone buzzing on the floor next to my foot. Well, at least it s on vibrate.

I straightened up smiling as he handed me back my books. Considering I couldn t talk, I just kept smiling.

Your name is Kagome, right he asked fixing his leather jacket since it was crooked from me knocking him down.

Uh, yeah. Kagome. Some people call me Kags. You can call me Kags if you want,  
haha. It s just my real name is Kagome. I suck. I need to shut up and just keep smiling.  
No more talking, you idiot.

I like it. It s exotic sounding, he said my heart jumped to my throat. Did he call me exotic? My name is-

You re Professor Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho. I attended a seminar you hosted last year about swordplay I said laughing nervously. He looked a little shocked that I had remembered. Why didn t I just keep smiling?

Yeah, with Mrs. Granger. Now that was a fun one. Especially when several students thought themselves a match for a master, he said thoughtfully with a wicked gleam in his eyes as the bell rang. Well, best be off, then. I ll see you around.

Yeah, probably, I said wanting flush my head down a toilet. He nodded his head acknowledging me and left me standing there ready to die. I couldn t believe myself. I shuffled off to my chemistry class wishing I had a paper bag to put over my face.

First period came and went and I could not remove Sesshomaru from my thoughts.  
Class did not interest me enough to get my mind around him; it was actually fairly boring if you ask me. To keep myself preoccupied I brought a notebook in which I wrote down ideas for the book I was writing about. But at other times I usually kept the notebook around to write down little poems that entered my head. My muse diligently kept watch at anything that could inspire me to write. So, pressing my pen to the paper, the words tumbled through the ink like tidal waves caressing the shore line at high tide.

The night, I swear, is alive By that fire in your eyes.  
Leave not, just stay with me,  
Heart, know not to tempt me.  
Drowning hope into my hungry veins Familiar feelings unfamiliarly came.  
Hand in hand, I fevered so Sun don t rise, I plead you, no.  
Startling wake to my tussled bed Mourning again you re just in my head.

I wasn t entirely sure where it came from or who I was referring to. I knew that once the pen came to my hand images flashed in my head and words streamed from my hand. Reading my poem over again, I was left feeling slightly bemused by it. It was different from my usual work, but without a doubt my work at the same time. For one, I never used rhymes. I think rhymes were entirely over rated and were quite honestly used in children books. To me, poetry was more like expressing yourself in a more colorful manner. Mixing words together as a witch would stir her cauldron to create a fantastic potion at the end. Poetry was like building a car; each part used to fashion something together to manifest into a grand design of smaller designs. But this was so unlike me. I also never wrote love poems. Then again, it may not be a love poem after all. It might be something even deeper than that. I was brought out of my musings when I heard the bell go off dismissing class. Shoving everything into my overly sized purse, I rose from my seat and headed for second period, still trying to decipher my own poem.

After failing my exam like I predicted, I ran into the bathroom to wash my face.  
It was still hot from before. Burning hot. Second period was much worse than first.  
I just could not get him out of my mind! I must have been more embarrassed than I even thought. I couldn t get his eyes out of my mind. They seemed to have imprinted themselves there and I saw them whenever I closed my eyes. Actually, I saw them either open or closed. I did not mind it one bit, might I add. The gold in them was stunningly crisp and almost molten looking. They were like the calm in the middle of the blazing desert where if I didn t get to it in time, the heat would for sure be the end of me. But at the same time, they kind of reminded me of ice. He paralyzed me with them. I couldn t move. I couldn t talk.  
It got me all worked up. Sango is going to have a field day when I tell her this one, I sighed as I left the bathroom to face whatever else this day had in store for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sesshomaru**

**I had to get away from her as fast as I possibly could. What body temperature I**

**had left in me had all risen to my neck and I was almost overcome with the Urge. I can't**

**let that happen. As a matter of fact, that has never happened before. The Urge doesn't get**

**to me, ever. It's so strange how when her body crashed into me, it was like the blazing sun mixed**

**with an ocean of ice and had sliced through me. This feeling was indescribable; hot and**

**cold at the same time. And her eyes were no help. They were almost teal, and there was**

** a brilliant gold color flecked around her large pupil. Then there were oval**

**dark blue dots and it made her iris look like the tail of a peacock. I had never seen eyes**

**like those. I didn't feel like this last year when I first met her. What is so different**

**now? I felt like an idiot standing there just staring into them. I needed to control myself.**

**This Urge feels different than before and I can't name it. That could be very dangerous.**

**I made my way down the busy city streets, crossing them quickly to get to the**

**familiarity of Café Rouge. Inuyasha and Miroku should be there by now. I'm the late one today.**

**As I rounded the corner to the café, I could feel them waiting inside laughing. I could**

**hear Miroku flirting with the server and her stumbling over her words as she repeated their**

**order. What a dog, I snickered to myself. I opened the door and the little bell on top of it**

**rang for my entrance. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't look my way, they already knew I was here.**

**The attractive server hurried off smiling shyly and flustered with their orders held tight in**

**her hands.**

**"She's a looker, ain't that right Inuyasha?" Miroku proclaimed more than asked. Funny**

**statement coming from him. He's 100% blind. It was a mishap that happened when his father **

**passed away during an explosion from the chemicals he was working on. The chemical**

**splashed into Miroku's eyes, rendering him blind for the rest of his life.**

**"She's something alright," Inuyasha chuckled. I sat across from them on the round**

**table, running my hand through my hair in a weak attempt to wipe the Urge out of my**

**mind.**

**With a quirk of my brow, I nodded in greeting to them. They sensed something was**

**bothering me, but they dared not ask. Inuyasha simply gave me a look over and shrugged it**

**off. He didn't like prodding in his brother's affairs. **

**"Nothing much, my Lord. Just having some fun," Miroku said happily as he chugged**

**down a Dr. Pepper.**

**"I thought you found yourself a female, lecher. Why do you still divulge in this behavior?" **

**I told him for the millionth time. Not that it really matters.**

**"I care why? It's not gunna do any harm," he said licking his lips. "Besides, she doesn't seem**

**so interested in me. I think she's grown tired of a man that can't see her."**

**"Be that as it may, I tire of the rumors I hear about a particular hentai in my pack," I added,**

**flagging a waiter. I ordered promptly, just imagining the hot liquid sizzling the Urge as**

** he came up to me. Hmm, I wonder where that female went off too. Miroku probably**

**scared her off. Ha.**

** I studied the café. It was always welcoming to be in here. There were**

**black vintage patterns on the wall on a brown background and tea lights on every table.**

**The tables were made out of real wood, unlike those plastic things they are making now.**

**The chairs were a lovely violet color and there was a cushion on the back rest and on**

**the seat. I loved the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and chocolate. I smiled inwardly at my**

**close packmates as they chatted about football, and that's when I felt it. So did my friends. They**

**became quiet and glanced at me. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I suddenly**

**got queasy. The door opened hard and Kikyo entered as if she were the queen of**

**England herself.**

**"Hello boys," she cracked a wicked smile. She sat down beside me crossing her**

**leg in my direction, her short skirt rising up. She smiled as sweetly as she could, but it**

**felt like daggers shot into my heart. I laughed to myself. She's been coming on to me for**

**years now. All failed attempts. **

**"Well, now that we're all here," I began, "let's get down to business. It is almost**

**the 23rd and the Feeding is drawing closer. We need to move our spot since the last place**

**was condemned by that stupid puff of a mayor and-"**

**"Oh Taisho, you're all about business and no play," Kikyo stroked a cold finger**

**over my arm. It recoiled in chills at her touch. "We always find a place to Feed without**

**difficulty. Let us enjoy our drinks," she smiled and took the coffee cup I had ordered**

**and placed it to her lips. She sniffed the aroma of my drink and put it down in disgust.**

**She reached into her pocket, pulled out a black vile, and poured red liquid into the drink.**

**Something about the blood smelled odd. Not at all like the blood we usually use. I**

**wonder what she's using now. Not that it's any of my business. I guess I'm not the only**

**one with the Urge cravings, though. Wonder how Miroku and Inuyasha are holding up. Our **

**beasts usually remained dormant throughout the year since we have scheduled**

**a particular day when we would indulge in its instincts; mostly the hunger for blood. **

**Miroku was a kaze youkai, and his beast was rather untameable. But we manage to keep**

**the reins on it with the help of the others in our pack. And now that the rebellions **

**are starting to turn into a civil war, we couldn't chance any one breaking out of control.**

**"Kikyo, you look…really nice today," Inuyasha said, his eyes shifting to her pale legs**

**and back to her face. Her black hair was accented by highlights of electric blue. The**

**blood red lipstick contrasted too brightly to her white skin. She had cold dead brown eyes.**

**They showed no expression, yet when you looked into them, you felt evil climb into your**

**stomach, making your body shift uncomfortably. As much as you despised her, her spell**

**captured your eyes, your heart to follow. That's exactly what happened to Inuyasha. The**

**poor creature is absolutely in love with her, and hated me for her attraction to me. 'Sorry**

**brother. Not my fault', I apologized silently.**

**"Yeah, whatever. Seshy-Taisho, why don't you come with me to the club tonight?**

**There's a new DJ and I hear his mix is totally wicked," she licked her lips and arched her**

**lips into a callus smile. 'Wicked, just like you', I thought with disgust.**

**"No. I have to scope for a new ground. One that isn't condemned or**

**already taken by Them." If there was one thing the churned my blood more than the**

**woman clinging to my arm, it was Them. They are the reason why we are in the midst of an **

**upcoming war. The rebellions decided that the council of Youkai, which once contained**

**Sesshomaru himself, had done nothing as humans took over the world. They began to forget **

**the existence of demons, most allocating them to fairy tales and nightmares. The rebellions**

**decided upon themselves that they would correct this dishonor by bringing youkai-dom back **

**into the modern age with a gusto. The leader was Naraku, a spider youkai who was tainted**

**by the jewel. **

**Ah, the jewel. Sesshomaru's amber eyes suddenly became molten with anger. It was in his possession.**

**Until there was a raid upon his estate and half of his pack was slaughtered. With one last painstaking**

**glance at his mansion, Sesshomaru grabbed his closest packmates and fled, knowing the jewel had already**

**been captured. That was the only reason for the attack in the first place. Though he would kill anyone who**

**would claim he fled out of cowardice. No, that wasn't the reason. The reason he fled was because that very night**

**a strange visitor came upon his dreams as he slept. She was a beautiful thing, definitely not youkai or human.**

**She had miko powers, and the only miko that could come to mind was Midoriko herself, the guardian of the jewel. **

**"Sesshomaru," she whispered to him in his sleep. He began to toss in his sheets, feelings of dread**

**invading his conscious. "Awaken, Sesshomaru and flee. The war has begun and the jewel will leave**

**your home tonight. Grab your comrades and flee, for I know things you do not. You cannot die here **

**tonight to protect your pack. You have greater things to accomplish before your time," she warned**

**pleading him to move. **

**It was a night he refused to reminisce upon for long, as he squared his jaw and set his eyes back**

**to their cool indifference. Kikyo noticed the change in his aura, and knew when to back out. **

**"What a shame. It would have been nice to take someone along and have some**

**fun with," she sipped the improved version of coffee she mixed and let out a satisfactory**

**sigh.**

**"I'll go with you. I haven't been out in a while. And pretty girls shouldn't go out**

**by themselves," Inuyasha added hopefully. Kikyo rolled her eyes and shrugged giving**

**up.**

**"Sure. Come by and get me at eight. We'll party hard while this one," she said**

**pointing at me with her cup, "spends another night all alone." She rose purposefully**

**slapping a few bucks on the table. "Oh, and by the way Sesshomaru, Kaede wasn't**

**feeling too well this morning. She asked me to tell you to get another prescription from**

**the pharmacy before you went home." With that she left. Well, I guess she isn't all evil if**

**there's someone else besides herself she worries about. There's a heart somewhere inside**

**that ice.**

**"Well, I'd best be getting home. Gotta shower and stuff for tonight, haha," Inuyasha**

**sneered. Too bad the poor sap hasn't got a chance with her.**

**Miroku and I sat there for a while, lost within our own thoughts. I had to find a new**

**ground. There has to be other places where the crystal will light that we haven't found**

**yet. At least the damned thing has one advantage; it keeps us from craving during the rest**

**of the year. Forged by an ancient witch in debt to my father, the crystal shone**

**a brilliant white, almost pure, color during the time that it was dormant. When the annual**

**time neared for us to begin our Feed, the crystal will tug at our souls, warning us to**

**Feed soon or the consequences would be severe. It was also crafted to work as almost**

**a locator. See, there were certain hot spots, if you will, that allowed our demon energy**

**to over power our instincts, but not our consciousness. Without them, if we were to let**

**our demon to take over, we would not be able to control our actions. When we find a hot**

**spot, the crystal will glow a bright blood red color, announcing the place where we would**

**Feed. But the crystal came at a price. If we turned away from its call, it would rip away**

**our humanity and we would succumb to our inner demon fully, and become one of Them.**

**My sensitive ears suddenly picked up the bell for the end of period one**

**announcing that I had to get back to class. Not that it would really matter, I could just**

**stop going to school all together under the facade of a false professor, despite the advantages,**

**and still make quite the fortune. Seeing as how I have my own law firm, where I have hired**

**only the best of youkai prosecutors. In these difficult times, it gives me a momentary sense of **

**gratification knowing that I can do some semblance of good, after abandoning my pack.**

**The investors that gave me the original loan for the firm all think Sesshomaru Taisho was**

**a lucky law-grad student who had a canny eye for profit. However, in order to maintain**

**the persona I adapted as a high school professor, I invented the scheme that my father, was actually**

**the head of the firm, and not myself. I had documents conjured to make everything through and final**

**and no one could deny it. Any time that my "father" was needed to sign a document, I was legally**

**a co-signer, so he would never have to make an appearance. It would be difficult for him to, **

**seeing how he was killed 600 years ago. Humans are such delightfully gullible beings.**

**Some were worthy of exception to that fact. Like that truly annoying detective always on**

**our case about one thing or another. He convinced himself that there was some sort of**

**funny business going on about us. He had every reason to be suspicious. We are, after all,**

**centuries old demons. But he didn't have to know that.**

**As I made my way back into school, I was assaulted with pleased sighs and stares**

**intended to strip me of my clothing by every girl I walked past. I nodded to those close**

**enough to me in hopes of deterring them with a simple hello. So easy to swoon hormonal**

**girls these days. To think they actually believe they have a chance with me. I wouldn't**

**even be caught dead with a human girl. Suddenly peacock colored**

**eyes flashed in my brain and I found myself completely stopping mid stride. Although**

**some human girls are more pleasing to the eye then the masses here. My eyes widened a**

**fraction as I mentally shook my head of the though. 'Am I losing my mind? No human**

**girl is worthy enough for me' I chastised myself. They were all annoying and sought out**

**the depth to my wallet. They knew who my "father" was and wanted me for the title.**

**Again, those peacock eyes flashed and I knew it then that it must be the Urge calling for**

**bloodlust. I have to get rid of this problem. And soon.**

**The periods came and went and before I knew it, it was lunch hour. I grabbed my**

**books from my desk hurriedly trying to avoid as much of these wenches as possible. As**

**I neared my 2012 Ferrari Enzo, I could already see the envious glares of the guys in the**

**parking lot. It's not such a big deal; even though they probably wouldn't be able to afford**

**this car even after their retirements. My car was black with butterfly doors and black**

**leather interior. On either side of the front license plate was a single white fang. On the**

**driver side door, was the white decal of an intricate katana which appeared to glow.**

** On the passenger door, was the decal of another katana, this one with dripping blood. **

**They represented my two blades, which I still kept close to me in my new home. They **

**were not needed in this modern age, but they held a great deal of my past. **

**All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck prickled tightly. I looked**

**around trying to find the source of the assault on my senses and locked my eyes on my**

**prey. There she was, walking with another girl who resembled her, laughing whole**

**heartedly. 'Must be her sister," I thought. Suddenly I found myself walking towards her**

**and at that moment her scent drifted towards me in the wind and I felt the Urge trying to**

**claw its way into control. I shut my eyes to push it back down as her scent got stronger.**

**I then felt a familiar thud on my chest and a gasp. My eyes shot open still feeling the**

**bloodlust as I looked down sharply at who would dare touch me, red beginging to **

**make a halo around the whites of my eyes.**

**"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Professor Taisho! I didn't even see you there," said the wonderful**

**voice of the girl who had been on my thoughts all day. I looked to the floor and noticed**

**her books were once again spilled on my feet. Simultaneously, we bent to pick them up**

**and our hands touched sending the most electrifying shock even stronger than earlier. **

**Taken aback, I realized that it wasn't just a hormonal thing I was feeling from the Urge,**

**she really shocked me! Trying with all my might to not let on of my disposition, I**

**gathered her books and stood with as much suaveness as I could muster at the moment.**

**My body begrudgingly betrayed me again as my mouth curved into a smile and I stepped**

**a little closer to her passing the books into her delicate hands slowly. Bending forward**

**to whisper in her ear, I said "We should meet like this again. I seem to like seeing you**

**flustered." Another gasp escaped her lips and my bloodlust nearly claimed me. I leaned in**

**towards her as if to kiss her and moved my lips to her cheek earning the most satisfying**

**blood rush to her face. I could literally hear the blood coursing through her veins. It**

**sounded absolutely delicious. I found myself nearing her neck and I finally caught what I**

**was doing. Stepping back quickly, I focused on her eyes. Pleased at the unfocused look in**

**them, I nodded at her sister and walked casually back to my car, knowing full well there**

**was nothing casual at the intensity of the Urge I almost succumbed to.**

**Pacing myself slowly, I noticed my nightmare come to life standing at my car**

**with the most feral look upon her face. If looks could kill…**

**"What was that?" Kikyo demanded stepping up to me so we were only breaths**

**apart.**

**"To which 'what' are you referring to?" I countered snidely.**

**"Why did you touch that human like that? Besides the fact that her blood is no**

**where good enough for you, you have me remember?" she nearly screamed. I took a**

**menacing step forward to her and grabbed her by her neck and threw her into my car.**

**Jumping into my seat, I took off, not giving her time to regain herself. I pulled the car**

**into an empty ally and got out. I opened her door and stood waiting for her to get out.**

**She knew what was coming to her and she remained seated where she was. I didn't bend**

**down to talk to her as I said,**

**"Get up now, or I will force you into submission." Gathering as much dignity as**

**she could, she climbed out of her seat. Before she had the chance to get fully on her feet,**

**I grabbed her at her neck again and slammed her into the brick wall beside us. I let my**

**fangs grew out and bared them out to her threateningly, daring her to say a word. My**

**beast was barely under control since the experience with that girl, Kagome, and this nearly blew**

**him into a wild fit. "Do you challenge your alpha?" I hissed into her ear. I could hear her**

**heart pump madly in fear of her existence.**

**"No," she said with conviction.**

**"You are not mine. What I do is my concern. You are not my mate and the only**

**reason you are alpha female is because there is no other to take your spot. Females are**

**rare but do not think of yourself as an asset to my pack. Learn your place," I spat at her**

**viciously and waited. She bared her neck to me in sign of submission and I leaned down**

**and sniffed her jugular looking if her blood still wanted to question me. All I could smell**

**was her jealousy. Suddenly, her foul scent of arousal hit my nose and I threw her away**

**from my person the moment I smelled it. She turned her back to me for a moment to**

**regain her wits and I was thankful for it or else her blood would spill within minutes. I**

**collected myself quickly and waited for her to turn back to me. When she did, all I saw in**

**her eyes was hatred. She stepped up to me fearlessly, ignoring the warning growl I was**

**letting out.**

**"What would you do with her? Even if you were to allow yourself to fall for**

**her, you would kill her eventually. I smelled your blood lust. You were so close to it.**

**For whatever reason, her blood calls to you. There was never another that could**

**withstand it. Only me. Me! I'm the only one who doesn't die every year as you nearly**

**drink me dry and have your way with me. Can't you see I'm the only female for this male?" she pleaded. **

**I thought about her words. It was true. The last time I tried subduing the Urge with another youkai**

**bitch in heat, I nearly killed her. Kikyo had to rip me away from her and give me herself to me. **

**Througout the centuries, something changed in the youkai existence. After being forced to **

**go into hiding in order to protect ourselves from the advancing human race, our youkai became**

**much more feral and destructive. Powerful youkai such as myself and the council never fell**

**prey to the beast. But all those in the rebellion have, and they are demanding that every else follow**

**the same pursuit or fall to their bloody claws. **

**As I was deep in my thoughts, I felt her hand clasp around mine and I smelled her arousal again.**

**Apparently she thought I would satisfy her this night as I have done this past month.**

**I don't know why. The thought of her touching me makes my skin crawl. I hated her**

**scent. It smells of mint and death. But almost every night this month I've taken her to my**

**bedroom. I didn't love her. Hell, I wasn't even attracted to her. I felt like something was**

**calling to me, though. Not that it was her. I just took out my frustration on her because I**

**couldn't figure out what was summoning to me.**

**But not this night. I will have none of it. I needed to be alone from females.**

**Ripping my hand from her grasp, I stepped away from her and headed back to the car.**

**She harrumphed and sat in the passenger's seat, knowing that I had rejected her. She**

**had a point though. I could never be with a human girl. Let alone any girl. I would kill**

**them within the first week. To hell with going back to school today. It was causing more**

**problems than it was worth. I never had to worry about being reprimanded since the principal**

**was a youkai himself. I thought about the girl with peacock eyes and my frustration**

**level intensified ten fold. I had to find a hot spot. Now.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Awakening by ZooZebra _Chapter 3_

**A/N**

**Ok, I really don't know why when I copy and paste from notepad, the document automatically double spaces.**

**I'll spend the night trying to fix it, but I can't guarantee anything -.-**

Chapter 3

Kagome

"Kags? Kags! Hello? What's your problem?" Sango demanded as I stared after

Professor Sesshoamru. I had witnessed that dark haired girl, who always seemed to be around

him, stare daggers into me. Sesshomaru had grabbed her and throw her into his car. 'Were they dating?'

I thought sadly. 'Did she think he would actually be interested in someone like me? A little miss nobody?'

For some reason, that thought brought a pang to my heart I wasn't even sure why. No. He wouldn't

be interested in a nobody. He has the most expensive car, the most gorgeous amber eyes,

the smoothest, liquidy voice. And me? I have tea. My eyes blurred with unshed tears and I

became aware of Sango calling to me. I turned to her and gave her a half hearted smile. I

have no right to be upset. They're dating and I'm no where in his league.

"No problem. Let's just get some food and be on our way, okay?" I said. I noticed

her eyes softened at my abruptness knowing I wasn't okay. I stepped forward to continue

walking. I knew she had questions as to what in the seven layers of hell was Sesshomaru of all

people doing so close to my person, but she held her tongue. I was grateful. I don't think

I could deal with it at the moment. I had to get my head cleared of any thoughts regarding

my infatuation with him and focus on important things; like my retake of my failed exam. I

grumbled and walked with Sango with my shoulders heaved, dreading just the thought of it.

After a long day at school feeling like the scum of the earth, I collapsed on my

bed burying my face into my down feather pillow. I let out a pathetic excuse of a howl

and cried my heart out. Turning over in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling as memories

clouded my head. Seeing Sessomaru rough with that girl brought too many painful of my

ex, Inuyasha.

Flashes of heavy fists coming down on me hard raced through my mind. He

actually seemed sweet when I first met him. He took me out to dinner, spent days at the

beach having fun with me. Then it all changed. I was trapped with him for two painful

years. I couldn't just leave him. I was terrified to leave him. It was as if he had some

sort of mind control spell on me. Finally, though, Sango caught him in the act and called

the police, well after she had beaten him and left him a bloody mess on our living room floor.

She clobbered him so hard over the head I don't think that bruise will ever

go away. I wonder if Sesshomaru is anything like him; they seemed to resemble each other

so much, that the first time I met Sesshomaru I had to double take. Tears swelled anew in my eyes and I

buried my face again into my pillow, crying my heart out until blackness took over my

consciousness.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but as I woke again to gaze out my window

I could see the sun was already setting. Sitting up straight in my bed the smell of Sango's

cooking deliciously wrapped itself around my nose, beckoning me to delve into whatever

goodness she had concocted tonight. Rising from my bed, I warily made my way to the

bathroom to wash up. Flicking on the lights, I glanced into the mirror horrified at the

sight before me. My eyes were puffed from my intense cry session and my nose was still

red at the tip. Despite the brutality my features take on when I cry, the colors in my eyes

tended to pop out more than normal. I leaned closer towards the mirror to take a look at

my eyes. The dark blue spots and the speckles of gold seemed to take on a sheen to them,

making my eyes sparkle almost. The teal of my iris deepened making it look sea green. If

only my eyes weren't puffed to oblivion; maybe then they would look pretty.

After freshening up, I made my way downstairs. Rin and the twins were sitting

happily at the already made table and were chatting about what ever it was children

talked about. I followed my nose into the kitchen where I found Sango bickering at Gramps

for "sampling" her pie before it was served. I walked right up to them and said pie and

picked up the fork that was sitting beside it. Watching both of them carefully I impaled it

and took out a lovely chunk and put it to my mouth. Sango was staring daggers at me as I

ate the piece I took and for show, I gave a rather contented sigh.

"Ugh! This whole damn family is incorrigible!" Sango pouted as she grabbed the

pie and placed it protectively on top of the fridge.

"Oh come on! It's not our faults you're apple sizzle pies are so irresistible.

Although it could have been cooked for five more minutes. It's a little soft on the inside,"

I remarked purposefully to get on her nerves. Pleased at the outraged glare of my red-

faced sister, I grabbed the bowl that contained her linguine and scurried into the dinning

room before she could throw an actual dagger my way. As I took off, I heard Gramps

snickering and Sango mumbling something about "no good for nothing sisters and how

she must be adopted".

Dinner was a colorful event that night, ranging from new proposals at Mom's

office and Sango's now ex-boyfriend, whom she quickly, and literally, kicked to the curb

when she caught him with another girl from school. It was best, seeing as how no one liked

him much in the first place. But at least it was allowing her to pursue better options. Once

dinner was over, Sango designated Grandpa and I to clean up since we had the privilege of spoiling dessert.

I took the job of washing dishes while he got to throw out the uneaten food into the garbage

and take out said garbage. As I was washing, I felt something crawl on my arm. I looked

down and saw a disgusting centipede make its way up my forearm heading straight to

my face. I screamed and dropped the plate I was washing on the floor, shattering it into a

million pieces as I swatted away the offensive insect. I sighed when I realized I broke one

of Mom's favorite dinner plates and began cleaning it up. Dad had baught it for them on their first

anniversary. Grandpa stopped what he was doing and he took the smaller pieces of the plate.

He sighed straightening up and dumped the shards into the trash. He watched me sweep up

what ever was too small to pick up and had almost an apologetic expression. His usually smooth face

was furrowed with worry. He didn't usually show his emotions on his face. But I knew him better.

His bright green eyes were the doorway to what he was feeling. I noticed him clenching his straight jaw

bone and his hand came up to smooth back his brown hair. There's wasn't anything about

him short of grand-fatherly. Even the worry lines he developed around his eyes. He inhaled

deep and began,

"I know we don't live in that great of a house. With all the bugs and how crappy

they made the walls. I wish your mother and I could provide a better place for you guys to live. It's just

money's tight and I don't know-"

"Grandpa, don't be ridiculous. You worked yourself to the bone and you don't give

yourself any credit. I mean, we have really nice furniture, food on our table, and a place

to sleep. The shrine practically pays for itself with the tourists. You honestly think we care about

lavish things?" I cut him off. He chuckled lightly to himself and scratched his short beard.

"No, I don't. But you kids are my everything, your mother's too. I just wish I could do

more for you," he said hanging his head down in what I perceived to be shame. I placed

my broom against the wall and came up to him hugging him tight, leaning my head on

his shoulder. I felt him return the embrace and I felt the tightening of my throat warning

me of more tears to come. He tried too hard to be the best father figure to us. He didn't see that

he's everything we could have asked for. After Dad died of leukemia when I was 12, he

doubled his efforts in order to keep us happy. Dad and mom were no doubt soul mates.

After all their years of marriage they still kissed each other good bye. Watching him

whiter away to nothing took a huge toll on the whole family. Especially mom. You could tell

from the way her shoulders drooped every night when she came home. They way she would sometimes be

seen staring at our old family portrait, the one with her standing beside him, with a

glazed look in her eyes. It seems eight years didn't do much to dull the pain. Gramps saw it as well,

and he knew the pain after having watch his own wife pass on. I hugged him closer wishing I could take

away their pain. Losing my dad hurt like hell. I can only imagine what he's going though.

"You and Mom do enough for us. You know, we all know you do your best and we

couldn't ask for anymore. What was it that Dad always used to say, 'be grateful for what you

because you have it better than somebody, somewhere'. Don't worry so much," I finished

with a tighter tug on him for emphasis.

"Where did you get to be so smart, huh? Just yesterday I was changing your

diapers," he laughed as he pulled away smiling. He looked down at me with soft eyes

and smiled even wider. "You look so much like him. But you have my nose," he said

as he gave my nose a playful tug. I giggled as I went back to sweeping up the broken

glass. "You know what," he said thoughtfully, "maybe we can go somewhere this

weekend. Have a family outing of some sort. You think the kids would like that?"

"I think they'd love it because I know I do," I answered him giving him an earnest

smile.

"Goodnight, Kagome I have to tuck the twins in."

"Gnite." I watched him as he made his way out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Sighing, I put away the broom and shut off the kitchen light. Just as I was about to climb

the stairs, I passed by our portrait and smiled at Dad. "You see? I can too keep this

family together." With that, I headed upstairs for bed.

Opening my room door, I noticed Sango with her nose buried in a book. Of course,

that girl is always reading something. Half of the books in our small library in the living

room belong to her. I walked up to my bed and threw myself onto my covers. She looked

up from her book and put it aside to study me. I knew what was coming and grabbed my

pillow and put it over my head, pretending not to listen to what she was going to say.

"Hey, what's that for, huh? Come over here my mini radiator. I'm cold," she said

snickering. I sighed exasperated and climbed over to her bed and snuggled next to my

sister. She threw her covers over us and put an arm around me. "I heard you talking to

Gramps, is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah he's fine. Just a little over worried as usual, I think."

"Hmm, I figured as much. I saw him come up to tuck in Kohaku and Souta. He almost had a

spring in his step. I don't know how you do it, Kags. Something about you, you just know

how to care about everything. But what about yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

"I mean, after Inuyasha, what are you doing to take care of you?" she

asked poking me in my shoulder emphasizing her point.

"What are you talking about? I do plenty for myself. I buy myself roses. I have

my tea. I have my writing. I have my family." I glanced at her at the last statement to

make sure she knows that I cared about them.

"Yeah, I know you have all this stuff, but is it enough? I saw that look in your eyes after

a particular incident with a professor. Don't try to pretend I didn't know you were upset

because I know you better than that. Why were you crying?" Sango asked eying me carefully.

I inwardly sighed. Damn this sisterly empathic ability we share. Can't I get any peace with my own issues

for once in my life? Well, it might be a good thing. If it wasn't for this, what ever you

want to call it, she would have not known that Inuyasha was beating me. She said she felt

every blow but didn't know what it was until she finally caught him. Looking up at her,

any resolve I had faded at her motherly stare. Dropping my shoulders, I caved.

"I don't know. Today I kind of ran into him twice - Professor Sesshomaru that is. Once when you were

there and once earlier. I hadn't seen him since last year. Not that I count passing in the

hall ways 'seeing each other'. But something, kind of, happened," I said looking away

from her quickly. Of course, not before catching her raised eyebrow and the smirk on her

face.

"Oh?" she asked with humor in her voice.

"No! Nothing like that. When we bumped together, this really extreme feeling

kind of exploded in me. I really don't know how to describe it. It felt almost like

excruciating heat mixed with chilling ice. Then when we locked eyes it was like I

couldn't breathe. Everything about me just stopped working. When it happened again at

lunch, it was even more intense. But then I saw him go back to his car and that girl,

who I see always clinging on his arm, looked really pissed. She yelled at him and I

saw him throw her into his car," I said hanging my head down as reminiscences of things

I wished stayed behind me came flooding back all over again. I recognized that girl since the begining

of the school year. She was the girl I walked in on when Inuyasha wasn't expecting me to surprise him for

our anniversary. He got this really wild look in his eyes, and then came the hitting. I looked at her for help,

but I remember the cold look in her eyes. She scoffed, scoffed! Then walked right out, which only infuriated

Inuyasha more.

"Yeah I saw it, too. Did it like, give you flashbacks about Inuyasha?" Sango asked bluntly.

Leave it to her to get straight to the point.

"I think so. Not to mention they look so much alike, but it's mostly just how he handled her. It

made me think of Inuyasha. You know, I'm trying really hard to put everything behind me.

But it's like the Kamis are not allowing me to."

"Hun, you left him only like what, six months ago? No one is expecting you to

recover from that kind of shit so fast. You need time. Have you thought about seeing

someone else? I know that when I get out of a bad relationship, a new flame always

makes it seem better," she advised with a gleam in her eyes. Her last ex cheated on her

for almost a year and time and again she took him back. Finally when she had the last

straw, she met her most current ex - who only did to her what she thought she had just gotten

away from. But she was a quick mover, and already had her sights on someone, 'Though I am quite

sure he hadn't seen me,' she thought with a wicked smile.

"I've thought about it. You can't have a new flame if no one lights it up, right?" I

remarked sadly. I felt like damaged goods. No one would want a broken girl. I leaned my

head against Sango's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You will find someone, babez. You just need to have faith there's someone out

there for you." We stayed like that the whole night, sleeping in each other's comfort. I

knew she was right. It was just that after being so hurt for so long and now being all

alone, a person gets their doubts. I snuggled closer to her and consciousness slipped away

from me as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Getting dressed the following morning for school was the hardest thing I think I

could have ever been through. I had taken Kohaku into our room so I could watch him until

the baby sitter came. While I was picking out my underwear, he had slipped and

his cup of orange juice had flung up. Not only did it spill all over our beige carpet, it also

spilled all over the clothes I had laid out. It did not help one bit that they were the only

clean clothes I had left. I had to scramble through Sango's clothes to find something

suitable for myself, and I wasn't too pleased. It's not that we had different body types.

We were pretty well matched when it came to that except that I'm a little fuller than her.

It's the fact that our styles differ incredibly. While mine is chic with a vintage sort of

look with high wasted shirts and belts, with pearl necklaces and long shirts that covered

me well, she was more 'bad girl' style with ripped denim, suggestive shirts, and never without

a pair of black heels. But eventually I pieced together an outfit I was rather proud of. I took one of her

black skinny jeans and hot pink t-shirt that came a little past the butt. I then took one of my black big

belts that had a hot pink strawberry on the belt buckle. I wore my two inch black peep toe heals and made

my hair with all over loose curls. Grabbing one of my pearl necklaces that had a hot pink

strawberry hanging down the middle of it, I looked myself over in the mirror. Not too

bad. I actually looked kind of hot. Just then Sango walked in to grab her purse and paused

at the door when she saw me. I turned a full 360 to give her a good look and smiled at her

shocked expression.

"Remind me not to let you in my closet again. I don't need my sister looking

hotter than me," she remarked. Noticing my not-too-happy look I threw at her she added

hastily, "I mean all the time. I don't need you looking better than me all the time. Let's

move out. Rin caught the bus already and the sitter is waiting downstairs for the boys. We're late."

With that she pivoted on her heels after grabbing her purse and nearly ran down the

stairs. Sighing, I grabbed Kohaku and lead him to the door as I shouldered my bag and

made my way down. I passed him off to the sitter after kissing her on the cheek and

hurried after Sango who already left the house. Scurrying up to her, I slowed my pace

once I caught up to her.

As we continued to walk to school, I felt a sort of tingling on the back of my neck

and I looked around my surroundings. Just then, I saw a black car driving down the street

and the closer it got, the stronger the feeling behind my neck grew. The car roared up to

us and the driver's side window rolled down and I was staring into the eyes that have

haunted my thoughts since yesterday. Sesshomaru gave me a once over and nodded his greetings

as he sped off. At that moment, I felt Sango grab onto my shirt and I turned to look at her

quizzically. She met my gaze for a minute then started hysterically laughing nearly

stumbling as she walked. I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"Come on, it was just a nod. We're late," I said walking a few feet ahead of her.

She caught up to me still chuckling now and then, oblivious to the light smile caressing

my lips.

Walking to my locker after sixth period, I glanced at my old sketch book that had

been sitting in there untouched since school started this year. I picked it up deciding I

wouldn't be going out to lunch this day because I suddenly feel the inspiration to sketch.

Closing my locker shut and securely locking it, I whipped out my cell phone to send a

quick text to Sango telling her to go on out to lunch without me. Shutting my phone, I

made my way towards the outdoor little picnic area behind the campus. I sat down,

content with eating one cup of flavored yogurt. I set my sketch book down and flipped to

a blank page. I grabbed my pencil and stared down at the paper before me, calling out to

my muse for the possibilities I could create. Suddenly an image flashed in my mind's eye

and I began sketching what I saw. Ten minutes later I already had the picture outlined

and started to pencil in the shading. So busy with the image before me, I failed to notice

the amber eyes studying me from afar. I also missed the person stalking up behind me as a

shadow hovered over my work.

I startled and looked up quickly nearly gasping as I locked eyes with the one who has been infatuating my mind

these past two days. Not knowing what to do under Sesshomaru's gaze, I blushed slightly and moved so he could sit

next to me. Blushing harder when he sat a little closer than he had to, I noticed his eyes

drift over my sketch book. It really was not anything extraordinary; I had drawn an image

of a man, with long hair cascading down hiding his face, sitting on a branch of a Sakura

tree with one of his legs dangling down from his perch. His left hand was outstretched

holding one of the blossoms delicately in front of him. All around him, the petals of the

blossoms were slowly falling to the grass below. I chose not to create a background since

that would have taken away from the focus of the image. Instead I emphasized the

shadows and made him the darker image in the picture. Two blades dangled from his dated

Japanese clothing, almost too well drawn as they seemed to dance in the wind.

"That's pretty good. Who is it?" he asked referring to the man. I didn't know

what to make of the situation. I don't even know why I had moved so he could sit next to

me. All I knew was that looking at him was like listening to a siren call out to their prey.

I realized he was waiting for answer and I quickly piped up.

"I'm not really sure who he is. The idea kind of just came to me out of no where,"

I answered shrugging. He stayed quiet then began flipping through the rest of my book.

He sat in what I perceived as awe as an image of two lovers came up; one was an angel

the other was a demon. They were on either side of the page reaching out towards each

other. Upon their bodies were arms from their 'side' pulling them away from each other,

forbidding their love. I wondered if he would notice that the man in this picture was

similar to the man in the tree I had just drawn. He placed the book closed in front of me

and met my gaze with a blank expression.

"You're very good. Though it seems that your 'inspiration' seems to be trending towards

the same male in most of your sketches," he suggested, studying me. I couldn't help the heat that rose to my

cheeks, flustering me all over again. For the life of me, I couldn't have prepared myself

for what was about to pour out of my mouth at that moment.

"Well, now looking at it, it seems the man has a lot of your features, though I started drawing him even before I met you."

I was so absorbed in the drawings, I almost failed to noticed what I had suggested. But I didn't and I wished to have melted

into a pile of goo at that exact moment. He seemed to consider it, which frightened me all the more.

"So it would seem," he started. I gulped not knowing what on earth he

could be thinking of. So I sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "Tonight there is going

to be a carnival down by the library. Why don't you come? There is a friend of mine who has

a side attraction as a fortune teller of sorts. Perhaps we can find out more of this 'inspiration' of yours,"

he finished with a slight twinkle in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I mean I didn't have any

other plans for tonight and what homework I'd be getting I could finish real quick so why

not. Besides, I know Sango loves going to carnivals at night.

"Sure, I guess I could. I have no way of getting there though without being late," I said absent

mindlessly trying to figure out who could take us. Well there was always Mom but she

may be working tonight.

"Well I could drive by and pick you up. That isn't a problem at all," he offered

easily. I looked up at him a little surprised. Was he asking me out on a date? I quickly

brushed that idea out of my head. He just wants to hang out and besides, he's dating that - girl

anyway.

"Sure I'll just have to check with my sister to see if she's up for it." Then she gasped realizing

she pretty much just shoved her into the equation without asking if it was alright with him.

Sesshomaru studied her for a heartbeat before narrowing his eyes. "There is no problem with me."

He passed what appeared to be a business card, and Kagome grabbed it looking at him questioningly.

"Why don't you give me a call around six? If all is good I'll pick you up at six thirty," he said as he rose

to dismiss himself. I grabbed my sketch book and stood along with him bowing slightly.

"Sure, that sounds great," I said smiling. Just as he was about to leave I grabbed

his arm remembering something. "I was just wondering," I paused hesitantly. "Is there some

law about students meeting their professors outside of school grounds," I asked looking down

begrudgingly. Looking back up at him in hearnest, I continued, "I really don't want to get you in trouble

and I just want to make sure-" she was stopped mid-sentence by a dismissing wave of his hand.

"Nonsense. This isn't highschool, we are most certainly free to do as we so wish, considering

you are not my actual student," he said haughtily but I could easily tell it was all

said in mirth. Little did she know that the school principal would turn a blind eye without

a moment of hesitation. "I'll see you later, Ms. Higurashi," he finished flashing a perfect bow as he

walked away smoothly leaving me weak in my knees. Suddenly the implications of what

we just agreed to hit me like an eighteen wheel truck slamming into a helpless deer

caught in headlights. I, little-miss-nobody Kagome, will be riding with Sesshomaru to the

carnival at night. Oh wait until I inform Sango of tonight's plans. I think she may have a

heart palpitation. I ran back into class my heart as light as a feather, completely

forgetting the uneaten yogurt on the table.

Telling Sango about tonight was one of the funniest experiences I think I have ever

seen. She very dramatically dropped her mouth with wide eyes staring at me and

screamed to high heaven that Kami finally showed that they loved her. She had yelled so

loudly, our mother had run down the stairs terrified and looked between us silently asking

what was going on. Sango had run up to her, giving her the biggest hug and jumped with

her still in her embrace. He quizzically looked at me and I sat there on the dining room

chair shaking my head exasperated. I knew she'd be happy, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Kagome, do you realize how expensive that car of his is?" she shrieked. "And I'm going to be RIDING

in it!" Sango sped off to get ready faster than the speed of light and I pulled out the paper that had his number and

dialed it quickly not failing to notice the slight shake of my hand as I listened intently for

him to answer.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," came an expectant voice.

"Uhm, hello," I stuttered. He sounded so business-like it almost made me think it was someone else. "Everything is set to go on my end,

so I guess I'll see you this evening?" I asked nervously laughing a little at the end.

"Hn. I will be there at the time we previously agreed," he informed.

"I'll see you soon," I said glancing at the clock realizing I only had half an hour to bath,

put on my face, and dress before he arrived.

He didn't reply as he hung up the line. I threw my phone on the table and

raced upstairs removing my clothing as I went. He seemed so, indifferent. It was so hard to read him, I contemplated.

_ Oh! Enough of that Kagome. You have no time to think, just get dressed!_

After bathing, I wildly searched my entire closet looking for any possible clean

clothes. The only thing I could find was a knee length crème empire dress that had large

blue and pink polka dots on its hem. I didn't want to seem too fancy looking so I grabbed

a pair of pink flat ballerina style shoes with ribbon attached at the back so I could wrap it

up my ankle. Tying the bow of each shoe securely a little above my ankle, I quickly blew

dry my hair and then added a little moose to it when it was only slightly damp to make it

wavy. Parting my hair on the side, I grabbed a medium sized bow clip and clipped my

bangs from the side that had the least amount of hair so it was pulled away from my face.

I blew dry my bangs only so I could get it to curve over my face so it was almost hiding

that side of my face but not enough to completely hinder a person's view of both my

eyes.

Choosing to wear only one article of jewelry, I slipped on a pink cameo ring I had

inherited from my grandmother that depicted a woman's profile in white. Deciding to go

light with make up, I brushed on a little bit of blush as to not make myself look pale in

the night. I really didn't want to over-do my face so I left my eyes bare only adding

mascara to them. Putting on peach flavored and tinted lip gloss, I looked myself up and

down. Proud of how I pulled my look together, I grabbed my cell phone and ten bucks

from my nearly empty piggy bank and headed downstairs where Sango was already

waiting impatiently. I should really look into getting a job, I grumbled to myself as I shoved the

bill into my hand clutch.

Coming down the stairs, I took in Sango's outfit silently approving of her own

look. She had a pair of light blue capri jeans on with a pair of white flats. Her shirt was

white and came down to mid-thigh and had a baby blue bow that came around her waist

and tied at the back. Her hair was straightened and picked up in a pin-up pony tail with a white clip.

She wore a silver bracelet with a heart dangling from where it clasped and a matching

necklace that came down right above the neckline of her shirt. All in all, we looked good tonight.

My mother rounded the corner and gave us both a look over, approving that neither of us were too

revealing and appropriate. We were young adults, both in college, but we always appreciated our

mother's approval. I rolled my eyes at her and nearly startled as the door bell rang.

My heart suddenly felt like lead and my breath caught at the sight of him.


End file.
